


Dentist

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dentists, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, tooth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take Daisy to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentist

Daisy, Clint and Phil are at the dentists.

Daisy has had tooth ache for several days now.

They think she has to get wisdom teeth removed.

Daisy is terrified.

Until the doctor tells er she can eat as much of ice cream as she wants.

Daisy does not cry when her tooth is removed.

So the dentist applauds her and tells her to be careful.

Daisy gets heaps of ice cream.


End file.
